Together
by CheriEstella
Summary: S3 finale should have been 90 min. Bellamy & Clarke coming to terms with everything they did & getting ready to face their uncertain future. Contains a classic Bellamy soliloquy - Bellarke, because what else is there. Picks up where PERVERSE INSTANTIATION part 2 left off .


**Set at the end of season 3 finale….. as it should have been.**

 **The season finale should have been a 90 min episode so we could have had few moments like this...**

********...

Bellamy looked at Clarke and frowned "you don't look like someone who just saved the world?"

Clarke looked back at him with sorrow washing over her face "we didn't… not yet."

They look around at the chaos in the room and watched, stunned but not surprised as Octavia killed Pike. Her sword plunging deep into his belly and then with a sharp thrust she ran him through.

Bellamy didn't even call after her as she turned and walked out of the room, he knew he'd had lost her.

He looked back at Clarke who was looking at the people in the room and shaking her head, she took a deep breath as a determined look grew on her face, Bellamy knew that look well. She turned to him and said "we have to help them, we need to find a way down, there are hundreds of people down there that need us and we need to get word to Raven and– and we have to get ready, our fight is not over….."

"No…No… Damnit Clarke!" Bellamy growled as he grabbed her arm and pulled from the council room. He looks frantically around until he finds an empty bed chamber and drags her in and slams the door.

"Bellamy stop we need to take care of them" she said as she jerked her arm from his grasp.

"No Princess, No! Look at me. God Damnit Clarke! Look at me!" he spit through his teeth as he took hold of her arms and looked down into her deep blue eyes "Clarke whatever happened in the City of Light, you can tell me, but not right now. Whatever happens to the people we just saved, we can deal with later….."

"No Bellamy…." She began to argue.

"Clarke I'm serious listen to me for a minute!" She looked at his face and slowly stopped fighting.

Bellamy's voice was rough with the strain of the last few days and crackling with pain from where Kane had tried to choke him. "This next horrible thing we are about to take on, can it wait a day…. 2 days? Can it?"

She nods "Yes"

"Good…." his voice softening but not the hold on her arms "….because you look like hell. You still have black blood dripping from your nose and running down the back of your neck." he drew her over to a basin filled with water and grabbed a cloth lying on the bed and he began to clean her face.

"You don't exactly look like a rose garden you know." She said finding that their old banter still came so easily after everything they had been through.

"Do you even know what a rose garden looks like Princess?" He said with a gentle smile in his voice.

"No, but I'm sure it's prettier than you."

The smile in his voice almost made it to his lips as he turned her around to clean her neck "there's no telling what kind of complications this black blood will leave you with. You need to take care of you for a little while before you go running away trying to take care of everyone else."

She turned quickly to face him "no, no I'm not running anymore Bellamy, I promise. Alie said that she could ease everyone's pain, but she was wrong, you don't ease pain, you overcome it. I ran away to ease my pain, it didn't work. But I'm done running Bell, I just don't know what to do next." She took the cloth from his hand and rinsed it in the basin of water and began to gently clean the cuts on his face.  
"My initial reaction to everything is to help, to fix things, to take control; I don't know how to change that."

"You don't change that Clarke, that's who you are" He said relaxing and letting her take care of him…just him. "But you can slow down for a minute; you need to take care of yourself too."

He looked at her face, an uneasy frown forming between her brows and she shrugged "I don't know how to do that…..How do we do that?"

"Together, we do it together. Clarke while you were running away, I was hiding. Hiding from my pain and I'm done with that, I'm done hiding. We can get through this. You were right when you said we're better together." He took the washcloth from her hand and set it aside and he took her hands in his and pulled her close.

"And we start by grieving; we'll grieve, for everything, for everyone. We grieve for all our people that didn't make it, for our friends that died on the ground, for the people in the Mountain and the grounders that died that day at the drop ship and for the ones that were slaughtered outside Arkadia." Clarke's body began to rock with silent sobs, his words cutting through the sinew that held her emotions in check; she hung her head and clung tight to the front of Bellamy's jacket.

"We need to grieve for your father and my mother" his emotions choking his words "and we need to grieve for Lexa and Gina. They deserve that, they deserve better than they got. We grieve for our lost innocence; we grieve for the ones that died by our hands and because our actions." She knew he was thinking of Finn, Lincoln and of Octavia.

"And then we forgive each other." He heard her crying softly against his chest.

"Look at me Clarke, please look at me." she looks up and watches as tears roll down his cheeks streaking their way through the dirt and blood on his face.  
"We do it together; no one will ever understand what we've done, what we had to do to survive and to keep our people safe, no one but us." He pulled her close "I'll always stand by you Clarke, always."

Clarke took a deep breath and lightly touched his cheek "Together" was all she said as they sat down on the bed.

"Tell me about Gina" She asked…..

They talked about the loves they lost and the people that died. They talked about Octavia and they wept.

Together they mourned for The 100, for the ones that fought but didn't survive.

Together they shed tears for the ones whose lives they sacrificed to save the few remaining.

Together they clung to one another and cried until there were no more tears, exhaustion finally winning and they slept.

And Together they lived to fight another day.

...

There he goes again, that muse of mine making me cry - Reviews are always welcome - Please let me know what you think


End file.
